


Polishing His Wand 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Polishing His Wand 100

In May the dormitory became restless with expectancy. Soft movements and muffled gasps kept the room alive. Waking early, Severus observed Nott's elbow moving rhythmically, his other arm steady, close to his body. The younger boy could not quite see. It was strange.

"What's he doing?" Severus asked as they dressed.

"He's polishing his wand." Lucius moved his head dismissively.

"But that seems a _good_ idea."

Severus approached Filch for supplies - wax, oil, fine steel wool, soft cloth. Soon his own elbow was energetically pumping in the mornings. The wood of his wand became smooth as glass, reflecting even moonlight.


End file.
